Midnight Heist
by PrinRue
Summary: Hiccup ddint want to fall asleep that night. Not when the stakes were so high. Yet, he did. And it was almost the biggest mistake of his life. RTTE S4E3 'Midnight Scrum'. Missing kidnapping scene.


**I don't think it's any secret that ****_Midnight Scrum _****is kind of the fan favorite episode of RTTE... and I can say that I pretty much fall into that group lol. It's a thriller of an episode, full of feels and hurt. Why wouldn't the fandom love it? **

**However, there's a bit of a missing scene... how was Hiccup kidnapped that night? **

**This is my take on it...**

* * *

Hiccup hadn't wanted to sleep that night.

Truth be told, he didn't think he could. Not with so many thoughts racing through his mind. The worries had been nonstop since he realized what that poster was. To no one's surprise, it's not easy to think normally when there's a price on your head.

Yet somehow, he'd managed to fall asleep. Maybe it was the performance earlier that night, or maybe all the thoughts had finally exhausted his mind too much. Either way, he was out.

Toothless was in much of the same predicament. He didn't want to sleep either, not when his rider was in so much danger. But he too succumbed to exhaustion and fell into the blackness of sleep.

For a little while, that is.

Not much longer after Toothless fell asleep, his sensitive hearing was awoken by a faint noise outside. The dragon lifted his head, straining to listen for more. He could hear shuffling outside the Haddock's hut, getting closer to the door. Carefully, so as to not wake the two people in the house, Toothless padded to the entryway. As he got closer, he began to make out two voices whispering on the other side of the door.

"Do you have the root, Berthel?" A gruff voice asked.

"Course I do," a much higher pitched voice answered. "Why do we need it though, Amos?"

"_Because _that dragon is most likely in there. We can't have it ruining our plan. Give it to me."

"Right, but what about the chief? This is his house."

"We'll just have to make sure he doesn't hear us."

Toothless backed away from the door, horrified by what he was hearing. These men were planning on taking his human! Not on his watch, they weren't. Toothless turned around, not the easiest task for a large dragon in an enclosed space, about to go wake up the chief and get his help, when the door slowly opened.

"There it is! Hit it!" The man with the high pitched voice whisper-shouted, pointing a hook at Toothless.

Toothless started to growl, only to feel a sharp pain in his hide. He looked down long enough to see a dragon root arrow in his shoulder, before falling unconscious to its effects.

Hiccup jerked awake at the thud of Toothless hitting the floor. "Bud? You okay?" He asked from the loft, still half asleep.

"Up there! Get him!" Amos said. At the command, Berthel ran up the stairs and knocked the top of Hiccup's head with his hook, and he was out once again.

Amos worked quickly with the rope they'd brought, first binding his legs together, then hands. He was lucky the boy was of such light build, as it made it a lot easier to sling him over his shoulder and carry him down the stairs. Berthel surveyed the room one last time, making sure no one had gotten up, before the two made their escape back out the door.

[()]

Toothless felt as if he'd been run over by a Rumblehorn. The only other time he'd ever gotten hit with dragon root was that time Dagur had saved him and Hiccup. But this time was much worse; this arrow must've had a much stronger dose in it. Speaking of Hiccup, where was he? He knew the antidote for dragon root, so why hadn't he helped Toothless?

Still lethargic, Toothless whined and pushed himself to his feet. He looked back at the arrow still in his shoulder, and, knowing it had to be done, pulled it out with his teeth, screeching in pain. _Okay, now to Hiccup. _

Toothless jumped up onto a beam, then to the loft, searching for any sign of his friend. He walked to the bed, concerned to see it empty and the blanket thrown to the floor. _Okay… Maybe he's downstairs?_

The Night Fury leapt back down to the main level, only to see an annoyed looking Stoick now standing there.

"Toothless, why in Thor's name do yeh feel the need to be poundin' round this early in the mornin'?" The man crossed his arms, yawning. "If yer that energetic, just get Hiccup to let yeh outside."

Hearing the name of his human only served to make the Fury panic more. He looked around frantically, expression full of apparent worry, whimpering slightly.

Stoick's gaze softened a bit at the odd behavior of his son's dragon. Even he knew this was not normal for Toothless. "What's got yeh so upset, dragon?" Toothless droned in concern, motioning for the chief to follow him. He led Stoick upstairs, gesturing to the empty bed. "Maybe he went out early. Who knows what that boy does in his free time?"

The Night Fury shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and a sudden ache in his shoulder made him remember the arrow wound. He quickly leapt back down to the main level of the house.

While the dragon was doing Thor knows what downstairs, Stoick surveyed the loft again. That's when he noticed something on the table near Hiccup's bed. It was the boy's small dagger. Stoick's brows drew together in confusion; he knew for a fact Hiccup never went anywhere without that knife. He said it was an essential part of his equipment, there for emergencies. So why would he leave it behind?

Stoick turned around when he heard the familiar sound of Toothless landing on the floor behind him. There was something in the dragon's mouth. Confused, the man took it from him, gasping when he realized what it was. "Dragon root arrow? But why is there a…" he trailed off, a look of pure fear coloring his features. "Hiccup!"

Stoick burst out of his house, yelling his son's name, with Toothless not far behind him. The chief spotted Astrid coming out of the Hofferson home, and called out to her. "Have you seen Hiccup?"

A stern expression crossed the girl's face, and she shook her head slightly. "No. But I know where he might be."

Toothless bounded over to the two of them, eager for Astrid to continue.

"Where?" Stoick demanded.

"You see," Astrid began, furious with her friend's stupidity. "There's something Hiccup neglected to tell you when we got here…"

* * *

**And from here, you know what happens next... **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this little missing scene!**

**My next story will be a chapter one, and is the longest I've ever written... **


End file.
